BioShock: The Collection
BioShock: The Collection is a game bundle consisting of remastered 1080p editions of BioShock, BioShock 2, and BioShock Infinite, along with their accompanying downloadable content. The collection was released on September 13, 2016 in North America, September 15 in Australia, and September 16 internationally. BioShock: The Collection is sold for $59.99, and is available for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC. The remastered version of BioShock was made available for macOS on August 22, 2017.BioShock Remastered for Mac gets an official release date and price on 9to5Mac Detailed Description Return to the cities of Rapture and Columbia and experience the award-winning BioShock franchise like never before, beautifully remastered in 1080p. BioShock: The Collection contains all single-player content from BioShock, BioShock 2, and BioShock Infinite, all single-player add-on content (BioShock 2 Multiplayer not included), the “Columbia’s Finest” pack, and Director’s Commentary: Imagining BioShock, featuring Ken Levine and Shawn Robertson (Imagining BioShock is divided into ten episodes, which are unlocked by finding Golden Film Reels that are placed in-game). 2K adds that BioShock Infinite isn’t being remastered on PC “because it already meets current-gen console standards and runs smoothly on high visual settings.” ''BioShock'' from'' BioShock.]] BioShock is a shooter unlike any you've ever played, loaded with weapons and tactics never seen. You'll have a complete arsenal at your disposal from simple revolvers to grenade launchers and chemical throwers, but you'll also be forced to genetically modify your DNA to create an even more deadly weapon: you. *Museum of Orphaned Concepts *Challenge Rooms ''BioShock 2'' .]] Set approximately 10 years after the events of the original ''BioShock, the halls of Rapture once again echo with sins of the past. Along the Atlantic coastline, a monster has been snatching little girls and bringing them back to the undersea city of Rapture. Players step into the boots of the most iconic denizen of Rapture, the Big Daddy, as they travel through the decrepit and beautiful fallen city, chasing an unseen foe in search of answers and their own survival. *Protector Trials *Minerva's Den ''BioShock Infinite'' from BioShock Infinite.]] Bring us the girl, wipe away the debt. The year is 1912. Deep in debt, Booker DeWitt has only one opportunity for a clean slate: rescue Elizabeth, a mysterious girl imprisoned since childhood in the flying city of Columbia. *Clash in the Clouds *Burial at Sea: Episodes 1 & 2 *Columbia's Finest Pack Features *Remastered in 1080p. *''BioShock main game and all single player DLC. *''BioShock 2'' main game and all single player DLC. *''BioShock Infinite'' main game and all single player DLC. *Director’s Commentary: Imagining BioShock, featuring Ken Levine and Shawn Robertson Changes and Additions ''BioShock'' Remade Character Design *Andrew Ryan *Bouncer *Corpse *Frank Fontaine *Jack *Jasmine Jolene *Little Sister *Rosie *Sander Cohen *Splicers *Weapons Remade Object Design *First Aid Kit *Little Sister Gift *Mask *Power to the People Non-level Specific Additions *Carpets *Crabs *Moth holes in banners *Sea stars *Sea turtles *Seaweed *Sharks *Teddy bears have different colors *Whales New Content *New Golden Film Reels that are scattered throughout various levels that, upon discovery, unlock Behind the Scenes episodes of Director's Commentary: Imagining BioShock. Changes *The Sonic Boom Plasmid is sold for 40 ADAM at the Gatherer's Gardens, instead of 1 ADAM. *Every "Oh-Boy What A Floor Show - Every Night" poster has been changed to its original version. Bugs * The "flashback" sequences show the players hands/weapon overlay were the original did not. * Achievements and Trophies can now be earned in New Game Plus. * Atlas/Fontaine stays in his elemental form during the ending. * You are unable to return to past levels using the bathysphere. ''BioShock 2'' Changes *Every poster for The Black Dream reading "Ava Tate presents" in the original version of BioShock 2 has been replaced with the poster reading "Sander Cohen presents". *The Audio Diary "The Voice of the Self" found in Dionysus Park, is incorrectly named "Truth is in the Body". The original "Truth is in the Body" Audio Diary found in Ryan Amusements is unchanged. ''Minerva's Den'' Remade Models *''The Thinker'' sculptureAdam Schuman's Art Station Profile Changes *The named Sea Slug jars found in the original game are no longer named. The label simply reads "Fresh Water" on every one of them. Bugs * The Harpoon Gun/Spears does not pin splicers to walls like it does in the original version. Removed Content *''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' **Zigo & Blanche **Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack **Kill 'em Kindly **Rapture Metro Pack BioShock Infinite Bugs * Music will sometimes play before a scene loads, can sometimes play when its not supposed to, and can occasionally be louder than usual. * Coins or other items tossed close to Booker may not have proper animation or play slower than usual. * There can be occasional frame rate drops. Burial at Sea Bugs * Sometimes the loading/death screens can stutter. Videos Gallery bioshock collection hero.jpg|''BioShock: The Collection'' BioShock The Collection Logo.png|''The collection's logo.'' bioshockhdtitle.png|An updated title screen for BioShock 1610-2K BioShock-The-Collection Bio1 Eves-Garden.0.jpg|''A remastered Gatherer's Garden from BioShock.'' 1611-2K BioShock-The-Collection Bio1 Lighthouse.0.jpg|''A remastered view of BioShock's infamous Lighthouse.'' 2K BioShock The Collection BioShock Mr Bubbles.jpg|''A remastered Little Sister and Big Daddy from BioShock.'' 1613-2K BioShock-The-Collection Bio1 Welcome-To-Rapture.0.jpg|''A remastered view of Rapture's Welcome Center from BioShock.'' game-bioshockcollection-screen2-large.jpg|''A remastered scene featuring a Big Daddy next to a corpse from BioShock.'' BioShock the Collection (PS4).jpg|''PlayStation 4 box art for'' BioShock: The Collection. BioShock the Collection (Xbox One).jpg|''Xbox One box art for'' BioShock: The Collection. Alternate BioShock The Collection Case Cover.png|''Alternate PlayStation 4 & Xbox One case cover for'' BioShock: The Collection'', by A.J. Hateley.'' Official Sites *Official BioShock: The Collection Site *2K Store for BioShock: The Collection References es:BioShock: The Collection tr:BioShock: The Collection Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock Infinite